


Inscribed

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper books may still have an advantage over the electronic ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscribed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #392 "paper"

“You know, boss,” said Tony, setting his bandaged ankle carefully into the pillow Gibbs had set on the coffee table— it was just a sprain, Ducky had said— and glancing over at him, “if you had one of those e-readers, you could just make the print bigger.”

Gibbs leveled a look at him over the rims of his glasses. “Not so old I can’t kick your ass, DiNozzo,” he said, with an almost-smile. “Besides, the paper kind still have some advantages.”

He held out the book, and Tony grinned at Gibbs’s handwriting on the inside cover— _From Tony, Christmas 2002_.

THE END


End file.
